


A Long Time Coming

by theirresitibleones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Betrayal, F/M, Fighting, Hate, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Love, Mischief, Miðgarðr | Midgard, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Y/N have been together over the centruries but when Loki learns of his true origins things begin to change. Y/N learns that although she may be capable of loving the Jotun within Loki his his own demons were that of which she should be afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Time Coming: This Is Where We Begin (Lemon)

_I felt eyes on me as I continued to spar with Thor. I turned my had and smirked as I caught Loki hurriedly leaving the training area._

_“Thor I mus-“ I say already moving to the exit._

_He smirks at me. “I understand.”_

_“Your highness!” I yell as Loki rounded the corner to head to his quarters.  I watch as he smirks over his shoulder and continues to head towards his chambers._

_I hurriedly made my way down the hall and forced my way into the now shutting door that belonged to Loki._

_“G-“_

_“See you like my new training” I said referring to Thor’s and my sparring session with a smirk._

_I watched as he blushed before quickly covering it up. “Really di-“ He stopped talking._

_I  raised an eyebrow at him. "I never realized you enjoyed watching." I say as I watch him pace around the room._

_“It do no-“_

_“Oh really?” I laugh. “I think you did. I think you wanted to be caught and me to follow you."_

_He glances at me through hooded eyes but I could tell he was enjoying the banter. “Prove it.”_

_I roll my eyes. “You know what ? I don't think I wi-“_

_Before the words are out of my mouth Loki was striding towards me clasping my hands in a vice like hold within his own._

_“I would watch what you say Y/N.” He says in a seductive tone as his fingertips skimmed my wrists._

_I sighed. “Admit it and I will stop.” I say as he pulls me with him towards the bed._

_“You know this is nonsense.” He says through loosening his grip upon my arms._

_I shrugged as I twisted my wrists in his hand to test the constraints his hands were putting on them. “Maybe your right, or you’re jealousy.” I say slipping my hand from his and placing it upon his cheek._

_“Prove it.” He says again as we stop in front of his bed. He steps closer to me standing a breath away. “Go on prove it.” He says as his lips are close but he refuses to connect them. I watch as his tongue darts out and I follow it with my eyes._

_I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close into a passionate kiss. Like most of our kisses it was fiery and hot. He playfully bites down on my lip causing me to gasp and allowing him to entrance into my mouth. He pulls me closer to him so there is no space between our bodies. I tighten my arms from around his neck._

_While kissing Loki skims his hands underneath my shirt and breaks the kiss to lift the offending article off my body and tossing it on the floor at or feet. I quickly counter his at a much slower pace. I smirked as I trailed my hands with small kiss across his abdomen and up to his chest until I finally reached his lips. I slowly let the shirt fall to the floor._

_I hear a growl coming deep in his throat. Loki hoists me up and carries us both the few steps to the bed until his legs collide with it and he slowly sets me down without breaking the kiss. I unwrap my arms from around his neck and use them to crawl further onto the bed as Loki grabs the offending pants and pulls them off my body. I thank the gods for not reminding me to grab my weapons after sparring. I smirk as I watch him slip off his own pants._

_“Enjoying the view?” He asks as he rights himself_

_I laugh. “Every time love.”_

_I watch through clouded eyes as Loki leaned down towards me. Loki is staring at me as if drinking me in. My hands find their way back to his lean sculpted chest. I allow my hands to travel up and down his chest before moving back up to his neck and pulling him down on top of me. Loki puts his lips on my neck and changes between sucking and biting. I throw my head back giving him better access. Loki runs his own hands up and down my torso._

_“Mayb you should spar more often?”Loki says in between kisses laughing at me._

_I grab him as a way to shut him up. “You’re killing me!” I scowl but my voice comes out a moan._

_Loki smirks against my neck as his hands trail my thighs. “Now why would I do that?” He asks._

_“Knock it off.” I say as I wrap my legs around him._

_Another moan escapes from my lips as I tug on his hair to bring him even closer to me. I feel Loki chuckle against my skin. “Y/N …” He says. “If you don’t behave we aren’t going to finish.”_

_  
I buck my hips. “Shut it.”_

_Loki gives me one deep thrust which causing me to through my head back moan._

_“You’re enjoying this far too much.” I say as he moves his head down further and bites down on my nipple before swirling over it with his tongue to soothe it. He begins a slow pace that drives me insane but as he picks it up he switches from one nipple to the other and I hold his head close to me chest._

_“Thought that was the point.”  He says moving his head up so that we lock eyes._

_I glare at him before bucking again. This causes Loki to thrust harder and moan loudly into my ear._

_I chuckle huskily. “If I am to be to-“I start but Loki’s movement causes me to let out a loud moan instead. As Loki’s movements becomes desperate, more abrupt and concentrated and I know he’s near, so I let go letting him to take us both the peak of pleasure together. We both go up in flames. I dig my hands into his back for support as we panted and moaned until the high dissipates._

_I feel Loki pull out and roll off of me tucking me into his side._

_I sighed content. “Glad Thor doesn’t mind me bailing for this.” I mumble into his chest._

_Loki places a kiss on top of my head. “I’m sure he is used to it by now.”_

_I laugh. “Glad that unlike Sif my childhood crush loves me.” I say._

_“Never doubt that.” He says._

_We sat in silence for a few moments before Loki stood from the bed. I watched as he pulled his tunic over his head and slipped his pants back on._

_I sighed and rolled over looking at him through hooded eyelids observing him pace once more in silence. I sat up while gathering the blanket around my chest. “Loki…” I say trying to capture his attention away from whatever thoughts that were disturbing him._

_I stops pacing and forces a smile._

_I give him a small smile in return. “Just because Thor is becoming King doesn’t mean that they love you any less. “ I say pulling the blanket tighter to my chest._

_“That may be because th-“_

_I sighed sat up from the bed so that I was kneeling on top of it. “Don’t go there Loki. They love you.” I say confidently._

_Loki sighed and approached me cupping my cheek in tenderness that he only aloud few to see. “N-“_

_“No, they all do.” I say with confidence. “I have watched how they see you for years. Don’t try to differentiate their love it will only terrorize you and twist you into something you cannot come back from.” I said standing and kissing him chastely on the mouth “Now I must go and dress for the ceremony.” I said as I dropped the blanket and began putting on my pants again. I quickly fastened my pants and pulled my shirt over my head._

_Loki seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at me. “I wish we could do this more often.” He says._

_I sigh knowing that as much as we loved each other our love would never exceed the confines of this room or my own. “You know it cannot be.” I say warily as I slid my armor on._

_“Ah, yes it would seem you wouldn’t want to look favored.” He spews bitterly._

_I eye him because of the odd tone in his voice. “Lo-“I stop pausing. “You and I have been friends our whole lives so being favored is not what-“ I took a deep breath. “If it is your wish we will inform everyone.” I say knowing it was a risky step._

_Loki smiled, a rare genuine smile. “At-“_

_“After the ceremony.” I say knowing exactly what game he was trying to play. “Now I will see you at the crowning.” I say leaving the room._

_After two hours of pampering and shower I stood waiting for us to be allowed into the throne room for the ceremony. I turn to be meet with the sight of Volstagg combing his beard. I gag as I watch him pluck a stray grape and eat it. I turn to my other side to see Fandral checking himself. The man’s vanity was larger than his own ego._

_I watch as Fandral winks at the maiden holding up his mirror. “Thank you, love.”_

_I look at him in disgust the man had no shame. I glanced away from Fandral to only look eyes with a grim looking Hogun who seemed as disgusted as me with Fandral’s antics._

_“Now who’d like to polish my sword for me?” Fandral asked the maidens all the while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I watched the maidens giggle._

_“I would rather have my eyes ripped out.” I hissed out causing him to laugh and Hogun to sigh I turned away from Fandral and his antics to see Sif removing her armor reluctantly._

_She sighed as she set some of her weapons upon the table. “I’ll miss you.” She says almost lovingly._

_I quirked an eyebrow at her earning a scowl._

_“Warriors it is time for you to enter the throne room.” An attendant said._

_I nod and follow the Warriors Three with Sif right next to me. We move past most of the hall to our place of honor at the front near the king. As we wait for the arrival of Thor and Loki I watch Volstagg rub his stomach. The man was a bottomless pit._

_“I hope this goes quickly. I’m famished.” Volstagg says causing me and Sif to exchange an annoyed look._

_Fandral grabs his chest in disbelief. “No!” He says dramatically causing me to laugh a little._

_“are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because one mo-“_

_I glared at him causing him to stop speaking. Now was not the time or place to start a brawl._

_“My, we are hungry, aren’t we?” He says winking at me before turning back to Hogun. “You can smile Hogun. Yes even you, Hogun the Grim.” He says but Hogun continues to give him the deadpan look. “All right, half a smile. Loo-“_

_“Fandral, is it true the Warriors Three are ready to meet any challenge?” Sif asks as we exchange a look._

_I turned in time to see Fandral puff his chest in confidence. “Name it, Lady Sif.”_

_She smiles overly sweet at him. “Keep your mouth shut.” She growls out._

_I bite back a laugh not wanting to instigate more talking and wait for my last two childhood friends to make their entrance into the grand hall. I was nervous for Thor because he seemed to not be well prepared to become king yet. I was even more nervous because I knew Loki would be upset even though he did love his brother immensely._

_I look up at the entrance to see Loki and Frigga enter the throne room. As the part ways Loki makes his way to stand next to me. “Where is he?” I whisper only loud enough for Loki to here._

_He shrugs as the horn signifies Odin’s entrance. I felt my nerves build this was not going to go over well.  Frigga joins him at his side as he moves to his chair. I watch as he looks around the hall, he glances over us Warriors first. Then I watch him look eyes with Odin. Odin looked pissed._

_“Where is he?” Volstagg asked out of the side of his mouth._

_Loki shrugged. “He said he'd be along.”_

_Sif and I exchange uneasy glances knowing what Thor’s lateness indicated._

_“What?” Volstagg hissed out._

_I groaned. “He wants to make an entrance.” Sif and I said at the same time._

_“If he doesn’t show up soon…” Fandral said trailing off._

_I watched as Loki shrugged annoyed with Thor’s antics. “I wouldn’t worry. Father will forgive him.” Loki locked eyes with me. “He always does.”_

_I felt a pain in my chest knowing the amount of neglect Loki felt but knew that it would be inappropriate in front of the courts to try and console him as I was a warrior and not a maiden._

_“Oh no.” I grimaced as I watched Mjolnir appear followed shortly by a cocky looking Thor he makes a show of catching it. I rolled my eyes as the crowd begins to cheer._

_I watched Sif. “Oh, please.”_

_“Don’t pretend you are not impressed with his hammer.” I say out of the side of my mouth earning a punch from Sif._

_“Not a word.” She growls out._

_We watched in silence as Thor kneeled before Allfather. Odin then strikes Gungnir on the ground silencing the audiences cheers commanding the authority over all in the room._

_“Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon -- that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born.” Odins says before taking a pause. “So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal -- as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King.” He moves his arm to point at Thor. “ Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”_

_Thor smiles widely. “I swear.”_

_Odin cocked his head as he contined. “Do you swear to preserve the peace?”_

_Thor nods. “I swear.”_

_Odin continues. “Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”_

_Thor paused longer before responding. “I swear.”_

_“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim y-“ Odin stops looking at one of the walls._

_I turn and see the ice creeping across the surfaces of the large banners around the hall._

_“Frost Giants…” Odin says ._

_We could now hear the sound of a battle going on within the palace. We all reached for our weapons as Thor raced from the hall. We all make our way to follow him. As we enter we all stop short at the shattered mess of melting ice the made up the floor. I felt Loki put his arm on my back._

_I watched as the destroyer appeared holding the Casket of what the Frost Giants wished to get their hands on.  “The Destroyer.” Sif whispers in disbelief._

_“I thought it was….but a legend.” Volstagg says._

_I turn upon hearing footsteps and see Odin behind me nodding at the Destroyer. I turn to see it setting the Casket back on its pedestal._

_Fandral spoke nervously. “ I've never been inside the Vault before. It's said the Tesseract was once held here.”_

_Volstagg turns to him in disbelief. “The Tesseract? I thought that was but a legend too!”_

_I rolled my eyes. “Shut up.” I mumble out._

_Thor turns with a look of anger. “The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!”_

_“They have paid with their live-“ Odin began and I took that as my cue to leave not wanting to be present for yet another one of their fights. Moments later Thor, Loki, and my fellow warriors came out the later one looking angry. I nodded as I continued waiting outside of the vault for a while I am met with a very disappointed Odin._

_“Lady Y/N.” He says nodding at me._

_“Yes Allfather?” I ask._

_“Walk with me.” He says._

_I nod and follow him._

_“As a warrior I am ordering you to find the breach.” He says. “If there is a traitor within my house I want to know.”_

_“Of course Allfather.” I say knowing that he had more to say._

_“Also I wish for you to keep eyes on my sons.” He says before laying his hand upon my shoulder. “They seem to always find a way to get into trouble.”_

_“Of course.” I say heading off to the dining hall. As I entered I am meet by the sight of an empty room with food scattered around the floor and the table flipped over._

_Please dear gods do not let them have left. I ran through the palace and towards the stables to be met with the sight of every one of their horses gone. I grab my steed and head towards the entrance of the palace. Shit. Oh no. I moved to find Odin. They couldn’t just let it go. I groaned and made my way back inside of the palace to the throne room._

_I burst through the door and am met with a guard speaking to Odin. “Allfather, they are gone.” I say warily knowing the punishment for interrupting._

_Odin nods. “I have been informed. We must go.” He says sweeping past me and heading towards the Bi-Frost._

_As we hurried I knew that my friends and the man I loved was in grave danger. I mounted my steed as Odin mounted Sleipnir. As we approached Odin steals the staff from Heimdall. But does not acknowledge him. Odin opens up the portal._

_“Let us hope we are not too late.” He says motioning for me to follow him through the portal._

_In moments we are being launched in our arm to Joutenheim. I watch from my spot as the Gianrs move in fear. I swallow deeply as Laufey approaches Odin. Laufey sizes up Odin, notices that as powerful as the Allfather still is, the years have taken their toll. He's not the foe he once was. The two rulers talk quietly beside me._

_“Laufey, end this.” Odin says fiercely._

_“You boy sought this out.” Laufey points out._

_I watched as Odin moved out of my hearing reach. I glanced at my friends before my eyes landed on Loki who seemed more shaken up than usual._

_Laufey swings his ice blade at Odin, but Odin is quicker. The Allfather brings his spear down upon the ice. Laufey and the nearest Jotuns go falling backwards a wave, the ice cracking beneath their feet. The other Frost Giants turn tail and run. Thor watches the fleeing Jotuns with delight._

_“Father, now! We’ll finish them together!” He shouts smiling broadly._

_I groaned at Thor._

_“Silence.” Odin Hisses our as he raises his spear to motion for us to bebrought back._

_As we land back on the Bifrost I dismount my horse._

_“Get him to the healing room.” He says dismissing the other warriors and me. I nod following behind the men with Sif in silence. As we made our way to the end of the bridge we turned to see the vortex once again open._

_Sif let out a strangled breath. “No.”_

_I closed my eyes and turned to see a very sad Loki heading towards us._

_“Loki…” I say but he just brushes past me._

_“I need to be alone.” He says brushing me off._

_I sigh and begin to follow my friends to the healing room._

_It has been a few hours since the incident and Loki seemed to have hidden himself away. I currently sat with my friends as the nursed their wounds from battle. I glance up from wrapping Sif’s arm to see Loki studying his arm. I finished wrapping her arm and moved towards Loki._

_“You okay?” I ask knowing that he missed his brother._

_Loki gave me a tight smile before glancing down at his hand again. “I’m fine.”_

_I nod not wanting to pry in front of the others. “Promise me if you aren’t you will talk to me.” I asked knowing it would be an empty promise._

_“Yes.” He says tightly._

_“We should never have let him go.” Volstagg says._

_“No one could have stopped him.” I point out as I sat down next to Loki to provide some comfort._

_“At least he’s only banished, not dead.” Fandral says wincing from his wounds. “Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.”_

_Volstagg seemed to think. “How did the guard even know?”_

_I frowned not having thought about who had told the guard but as I glanced at Loki sitting all tense I knew who else told Odin._

_“I told him.” He says with conviction._

_“What?” Fandral and Sif both said at the same time._

_“I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long.”_

_“Actually that was my fault I distracted Odin before the guards could tell him.” I said earning a frown from Loki._

_“You told the guards?” Volstagg says dumbfounded._

_“I saved our lives! And Thor’s! I had no idea that he would be banished for his actions.” Loki shouts standing up._

_“Loki…” I say placing my hand on top of the arm he seemed to be fascinated with._

_“Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.” Sif begged._

_I felt a weird coldness on Loki’s skin forcing me to remove my hand as if I had been burned.  “And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?”_

_I was moved aback at Loki’s words. He never spoke that ill of Thor, at least not publically. Loki glances at me one last time before leaving the room and leaving the rest of us surrounded in a deafening silence._

_“I’ll go check on him.” I say warily departing the room to follow Loki._

_“Y/N?” Sif says making me pause._

_“Yeah?” I asked wary at what her next words may be._

_“Be careful. I know you love him, but he may be-“_

_I nod. “I know.” I say cutting her off not wanting the word to be spoken out loud._

_Loki where could you have gone? I questioned. After hours of searching for him I finally made my way towards the throne room to see him sitting on the throne with Odin’s staff in his hand._

_“Will Odin be okay?” I questioned warily._

_He nods and motions for me to approach. “Mother says he went to long and it was unexpected so we are unsure.”_

_“That’s horrible.” I said but noticed that Loki’s face did not contour in pain at his nor my words._

_“I know.” He says with an unrecognizable tone in his voice as he stood up._

_“Lo-“ I felt concern for what he was going through. “Loki, you can tell me anything.”_

_He nods. “I needed to speak to my mother first.” He says as he brushes my hair out of my face._

_I stand next to him. “L-“_

_“Would you still love me if I were a monster?” He says as he studies my face._

_“Loki, you have never been a monster to me.” I said as I brushed his hair back so I could see his eyes beter._

_“Not even if I wasn’t Asgauradian?” He questions._

_I try to step back but Loki wraps his arms around my waist. “Your scaring me.” I said a little more breathlessly than I meant to._

_“What if I was one of those monsters?” Her asks._

_“Loki you are no-“I paused taking in his words. “You think you are a frost giant?” I asked carefully._

_I felt his arms tighten around me. “If I am would y-“  “No.” I said firmly and watch his face fall before realizing my mistake. “No it would not matter. I love you Loki, god of mischief, none of the rest matters.” I say going to kiss him but stop as the doors open._

_“Allfather we must speak with you.” Sif says urgently as her and the Warriors Three kneel and bow their heads in respect._

_Loki quickly flicks his wrist hiding me and his worn form from their eyes. Why would he do that?_

_I watched as the four of them looked up to see the illusion of Loki sprawled across the throne._

_“What is this?” Volstagg questioned._

_I warily glanced at Loki who was not paying any mind to me. “My friends///you haven’t heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard.”_

_“Where is Odin?” Asked Fandral._

_“Father’s in Odinsleep, mother fears he may never wake again.” He says casually._

_A sentence such as that should not be uttered that nonchalantly._

_“We would speak with her.” Sif says quickly as her and the Warriors Three exchange a look._

_I missed something important. Shit._

_“ She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your "urgent"_ __ _matter to me, your King.” He say effortlessly_

_I glance at him knowing he is lying. If Odin’s Warriors wished a counsel with her she would have obliged because it would have been what Odin wanted._

_“We would ask you to end Thor’s banishment.” She says with confidence._

_I smile. It was not an unreasonable request._

_“My first command can not be to undo the Allfather’s last. We’re on the brink of war in Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times.” He say casting aside Sif’s concern._

_Something here was wrong. The Loki I knew loved his brother. Did finding out he was a frost giant change Loki?._

_“All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard” he pronounces as he waves them away._

_“Of course.” Fandral utters as he motions for them to exit._

_As they left things began clicking into place, a place that I wished not to go._

_I forced as smile as Loki dropped the illusion. “My lo-“_

_“I must go talk with Heimdall.” He says quickly upon standing. He kisses me quickly. “I will return soon my love.” He says descending down the throne._

_I watch knowing my Loki may be gone._

_He stops and turns giving me a sinister smile that looks foreign on his face. “When I return you may just become queen.” He says as his smile widens._

_I bit back the bile that threatened to climb out of my throat. As I watched the door closed I made my way to my friends._

_“We must go. We must find Thor.” Hogun says as I walk in._

_They all stop talking and turn to look at me._

_“He is right.” I say knowing they thought I was a traitor._

_“It’s treason.” Fandral shouted._

_“To hell with treason, it’s suicide.” Volstagg barks._

_“Shut it!” I hissed out. “Loki is meeting Heimdall so if he were to be watching or listening we would be committing treason.”_

_“Yes, yes, we know!” Fandral says. “However, I thought you we-“_

_“Don’t. I am not a traitor to my own.” I say wincing at the implication that Loki wasn’t my own._

_“Y/N and Hogun are right. Besides Thor would do the same for us.” She says as the doors once again opened revealing a guard._

_“Heimdall demands your presences.” He says._

_I gulped. Loki forgive me. I thought as we all filed out and headed towards the Bifrost._

_“We’re doomed.” Volstagg mutters like a mantra until we are standing before Heimdall in front of the Observatory.  
_


	2. A Long Time Coming: At the End of the Bridge

_Standing awkwardly in front of Heimdall we all bowed our heads._

_“You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?” He asks_

_Sif and I exchange uneasy glances. What was Heimdall calling us for?_

_“Yes.” We all say in unison._

_“Good.” Heindall says stepping down form his post._

_“So you’ll help us?”_

_“I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you.” He says as he continues to walk away from us on the Bifrost._

_“Compl-“_  
  
“Guys.” I say noticing that Heimdall had left his staff to open the Bifrost.

_“Look.” Sif says as the gate opens._

_As we land I recognized it to be Midguard from all the literature we had. “We must find answer’s”. I say as we move through what appeared to be deserted land._

_“This place looks to be abandoned.” Sif says._

_“May-“_

_“Heimdall sent us here for a reason.” I say as we made our way following some sort of path towards the city. As we got to what looked to be a town I noticed it seemed empty. As we walked through the deserted streets._ _A feeling of uneasiness rushed over me. As I turned to look at the right as my friends looked at the buildings on the left. I turned to see the four of them approach the same building._

_“Y/N, Thor’s in there!” Sif says excitedly as I make my way to them. I laughed a little as they all waved excitedly. I shook my head as I climbed up the small steps to join my friends.I walked in behind my friends to see a hugely humanized Thor._

_“My friend!” He says embracing each of them._

_“Y/N?” Thor says with a broad smile across his face._

_  
I embrace him in a hug. “It has been too long my friend.” I say sincerely. _

_“My, friends, I’ve never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come.” He says backing away from me._

_Fandral shakes his head. “We’re here to take you home.”_

_“You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile.”_

_We all exchange a look of puzzlement at his words._

_“Thor... your father still lives.” Sif says as we exchange a look._

_“Wha-“_

_“Thor he has just fallen to Odin sleep.” I say knowing the reason behind his confusion._

_“You must return with us!” Sif says._

_Loki. What possessed him to do that?_

_“Loki sa-“ We both exchanged a look. What was Loki up to?_

_“Th-“ Suddenly I felt the ground shake._  
  
“Oh no.” I said swallowing in fear. We all rushed out of the building and spotted it. The Destroyer, here on Earth. “Loki.” I whispered to myself.

_We move out of the building and on to the road. I watch as my friend turned towards the short lady and looked down at her. I smiled slightly I had never seen such a tender look on the mans face._

_“Leave this town now. Get yourself and your friends to safety.” He says to her._

_“What about you?” She asks._

_I watch as Thor locked eyes with me. “I must stay and fight.”_

_“Th-“ I began but he cut me off._

_“I’m still a warrior, and I will fight by your side.” He says._

_“Thor you’ll die.” I say not wanting to voice the truth._

_“She’s right.” Volstagg said. “You’re but a mortal now. You’ll get yourself killed.”_

_Fandral nodded and moved to stand next to me. “Or one of us, trying to protect you.”_  


_“The best thing that you can do is get the mortals to safety and leave the battle to us.” Sif says as we exchange a look._

_Hopefully his tiem on Earth has lessened his stubborn streak or we were going to be in for a hell of a fight before the battle even began._

_“You’re right.” He says shocking us all. ”Help me clear the streets.” He says to his human friends. We all nod and make our way to where we would fight._

_I watched as the Destroyer blast began to unleash Hel. I nod at my companions and head towards the Destroyer._

_“Keep him distracted.” She says to the boys as we move to separate._

_“This isn’t going to work.” I point out. The Destroyer was a legend unto Asgard there was no way that we could win a battle against it._

_I turned to see the boys running. “Oh Allfather.” I say realizing what they were do._

_“What?” Sif asks concerned._

_“The Flying Mountain.” I mutter as we moved into position._

_I can tell that Sif was rolling her eyes. “At least it is a decent distraction for us.” She says with a shrug._

_I move to run across the street as Sif climbs one building and I the other. As we both get on top of our perspective roofs. I watch as Volstagg is thrown at Hogun and Fandral savagely._

_I nod at Sif and we both jump. I on the left and she on the right. We plunge our weapons into the Destroyer. Which now stand motionless underneath us. Sif and I exchange looks but suddenly the Destroyer spins and faces us._

_“Oh shit.” I mutter as it prepares to blast us. I let go of my daggers as Sif does the same. Sif barely escapes the blast._

_I rolled onto my side and quickly stood breaking into a run as I ran towards the Warriors. Suddenly I am sent flying from a blast. I groan as I hit the ground and watch my other friends also get blasted._

_“Don’t!” I shout knowing what Thor was going to do._

_I move to stand as a blast hits Thor knocking him onto his feet. I am to disoriented to stand so I have to watch. I close my eyes but when I open them Thor is still alive._

_I watch as Thor moves to Sif. I carefully move myself to stand._

_“Y/N!” He says as he helps me up. “You need to go.”  
I shook my head. “No, this is not how you die!” I say to my friend. _

_“Go help our friends!” He says as he walks off towards the Destroyer._

_I looked up and prayed. Loki was a good man. Gods, I prayed I was right._

_I watch in horror as the Destroyer swats Thor away._

_“No!”I screamed making my run to him. “Loki!” How could he do such a thing?_

_I felt an arm go around my waist and looked up to see Fandral. ”Y/N!”_

_No. Dammit this was not how it was going to end._

_Suddenly I watch as Mjolnir appeared and Thor stood in his full armor._

_I felt relief course throughout my body and collapsed against Fandral in relief. “Thank Odin.” I said not wanting to watch the battle. I was going to need all my strength for the one when we got home._

_I felt tears blur my vision. The man I knew would never do this. The man I loved was not a monster. “How could he do this?” I muttered to myself._

_As Thor defeated the Destroyer we wasted no time calling for Heimdall. I glanced at Fandral in fear. What if-No he wouldn’t._

  _As we arrive I sink to the floor. “Get him to the healing room.” Thor shouts of Heimdall._

_I nod. “Fandral, take them. Come back for me.” I say as I prop myself up against the wall._

_He nods and they leave me._

_I close my eyes as I wait for someone to come back for me. He almost killed me. One blast just for me. I felt tears prick my eyes. I wince as I move to stand. Evey inch of my body was screaming at me. I slowly made my way onto the bridge. When I looked up I noticed someone coming towards me. Shit. I moved and hid against the side wall of the observatory. I waited as I heard the hooves come closer. I waited and felt relief to see it was Loki. But it was short lived._

_“Loki.” I crooked out._

_I watched as the man I loved turned towards me. “I am doing this for Asgard.” He says._

_“Why?” I say fearing the answer._

_  
HE shakes his head and steps towards me cupping my face in his hands. “To show I am not the monster that people tell the children at night.”_

_I shook my head confused. “Loki, I know you’re not a monster.” I say. But I’m not sure because he had tried to kill his own brother. He had tried to kill me, someone that he claimed to love._

_He smiles. “You will no longer.”_

_“Loki-“ I say as I watch in horror as the weapon goes out of control. “Stop this. This is not how to prvoe whatever it is.” I say._

_“Jotunheim will be gone.”_

_I glanced at him in horror. “All those innoc-“_

_“Silence!” H e yells as he moves me out of the obestvatoy. “I saw the way you looked at Thor on Earth.”_

_I pull the dagger out of my back. He was going to make me fight him. I felt tears. I didn’t want to hurt him._

_“He is that of a friend.” I say moving away. This was going to be the hardest thing to do in my life._

_“Lies.” He shouts lunging towards me with his staff._

_“You know it is true. I love you.” I say blocking his blow._

_“You no longer love me because of what I am!” He shouts as he delivers another blow to me as one of his clones fight off Thor._

_“That is untrue and you know it Loki!” I shot using my dagger to block the staff again._

_“I’m now the monster people tell the children about at night!” He shouts and I know he is broken inside._

_I felt tears build up as I swung at him again. “Listen to me!” I say blocking yet another of his attempts to get me. “I love you Loki, Frost Giant or not, but what you are doing here is wrong.”_

_I say as Thor makes his way to us. “Stop this, before you los-before I lose you.” I say as Thor approaches._

_Loki laughs as he shoves me away from him and towards Thor. I struggle to stay up right. As Thor knocks into Loki. All those innocent lives. Those poor children. I thought as I collapsed onto the bridge blacking out._

_When I came to I saw Thor_

 

**Present Time**

“Again!” I said laughing as I twirled my daggers at Sif waiting for her to begin our spar again.

She laughed causing me to smile. “My friend, did you always let Loki win?” She said

My smile softened at the mention of his name. “Now, now…He was the god of mischief he would have known better.” I said smirking

Sif laughed and went to lunge at me. I quickly sidestepped and tripped her causing her to fall to the ground. I glanced up as I heard Thor’s booming voice yell for me.

“Lady Y/N Heimdall calls for us to meet with him and Allfather.” He says smiling a little sadly.

I nod as I watched Sif try to get the drop on me. I quickly turned and pressed the blades of my daggers to her throat. “I win…Again.” I say as she laughs.

“Maybe I let you.” She counters as she walks with me.

I roll my eyes. “Lies.” I say laughing as I follow Thor. I follow in silence as we make our way to the newly repaired bridge.

“You seem happy.” He says as he smiles at me but it doesn’t reach his eyes as the sadness still remains.

“I get better every day.” I say as I put my hand on his shoulder in comradery. “How are you my friend?” I ask knowing that even though Loki grew hateful and spiteful towards Thor his brother never once stopped loving or rooting for him. Why had the man not seen it before it was too late?

“I miss him.” He says earnestly.

“As do I my friend. As do I.” I say as we approach the bridge.

I noticed the wary looks of the guards and glanced at Thor who seemed to have seen the look to. As we reached Allfather I noticed he seemed very….disturbed.

“You have summoned us Father.” Thor says as we both kneel in front of him as to respect him.

“It appears Midguard is in grave danger.” He says carefully as he looks at Heimdall.

I heard the alarm bells going off inside of my head. “You wish for us to check it out Allfather?” I asked.

“Yes, I am only sending the two of you hoping you can talk sense into the culprit.” He says worriedly. “I fear a fall of Midguard could result in fall of the other realms.”

“Of course Allfather.” Thor says as we both move to stand up.

“Who are we seeking to stop?” I ask.

“Loki.” Heimdall says.

I felt my heart stop. I watched him die. There was no way that he had survived that. “How is that possible?” I asked as I glanced at Thor who also seemed unnerved of such news.

“We don’t know. He has an army, one that even I would not wish on others.” Odin says.

“What is he pla-“ I stopped and new instantly. He was going to try to rule Midguard. “We will stop him.” I say crossing my arm over my heart. If not for the realms but for Loki himself.

“You are not to kill him. He’s to be brought back as a prisoner.” Odin says glancing between me and Thor.

We both nod as Heimdall opens the bridge to send us to Midguard.


End file.
